


Red Meat--AU ending

by cosplaymom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosplaymom/pseuds/cosplaymom
Summary: "Red Meat" S11:E17  "tweaked" ending





	Red Meat--AU ending

**Author's Note:**

> just a little re-write of the last act of "Red Meat", because sometimes, even Dean needs to lay down for awhile. ;)

“You’ll never understand what it’s like to lose the one person you love,” Michelle said. 

Dean smiled and patted her shoulder. She would never understand that he DID know, he knew it in his bones. The gnawing ache, the unfathomable darkness, the desperation. He’d come so close today to being forced to having to live through that again. But his little brother was strong, so much stronger than he believed possible.

 

He needed to go check on Sam.

 

Groaning, Dean dragged himself to his feet. God, everything hurt. But he made the walk to Sam’s hospital room, because he needed to see, needed to make sure with his own eyes that Sam was still there.

Doctor Kessler was leaving the room as he arrived, her face bruised from the wall she’d hit when the werewolf tossed her aside. Dean marveled to himself at how tough that made her look.

She closed the door quietly behind her and stopped Dean with a firm hand to his chest.

“Your brother seems to think he needs to leave, right now,” she pinned Dean with an accusatory glare, “Why would you both be in such hurry to go hurt yourselves further?”

“Is Sam gonna be ok?” Dean asked.

“He will be fine. We’ve closed the wound and transfused a couple of units. He’s had something for pain, so he’s dozing right now.” Doctor Kessler poked Dean in the chest, “But that doesn’t mean he should go running off as soon as the IV finishes. He needs at least a couple of doses of IV antibiotics and frankly, a good night’s sleep,” the Doctor sighed. “And, given the stunt YOU pulled,” she poked Dean in the chest even harder, “I would feel a lot better if you got a good night’s sleep too.”

Dean ran his hand down his face and his shoulders slumped. “Doc, I know you mean well, but my brother and I…”

She interrupted him, “Look, I still am not really sure what happened here today. I can’t explain what Corbin did. But I can’t shake how easily he killed the Sheriff. And I have zero doubts that if you and your brother hadn’t stopped him, we would all be dead.” She stopped poking Dean and laid her open palm on his chest. “I also get the idea that you might want to stay under the radar,” she sighed. “So, how about a deal? You stay here tonight, let us keep an eye on Sam—AND YOU, and in the morning, we will have a mysterious computer glitch that deletes your records”.

“A total glitch?” Dean asked

“Total” she said, emphatically. “And now you need to tell me if I have to keep you on a suicide watch.”

Dean smirked, “That... wasn’t a suicide attempt, Doc...”

“Oh really? What the hell was it then?” she asked.

Dean grinned and shrugged. “That was a long distance information call.”

The doctor’s mouth formed an O as her eyebrows climbed into her hairline. “I have a headache,” she mumbled, rubbing her forehead. “Do we have a deal?” she asked.

“Yea, Doc, we can do that,” Dean smiled.

“Good. There’s a recliner in there and extra pillows and a blanket in the closet. The nurses round once an hour. Don’t give them any grief.” She poked Dean again, “And stay the hell out of my med room.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Dean rubbed his chest in mock hurt, “We’ll behave, Scout’s Honor.”

The doctor was already walking away. “I seriously doubt you were EVER a Boy Scout,” she said over her shoulder and disappeared around the corner.

 

Dean sighed and leaned his head against the door. God, he was tired. The Doc said Sam was gonna be ok, and that made the ache in his chest ease, just a little. Time to see for himself.

Dean quietly pushed the door open, and there he was, his giant little brother. Eyes closed, face pale, bruises from Corbin’s attempt to smother him marked on his jawline. But breathing, slow and even. Arms resting across his lap, legs bent sideways, because they were too long for the bed. Dean smiled and laughed at the site; it was so much less horror-filled than the last time he had seen Sam laid out.

Sam’s eyes fluttered open. “Oh, hey Dean---took you long enough” Sam smirked and made an attempt to sit up. Dean was immediately at the bedside, a hand on Sam’s arm.

“Just hold up there, Tiger,” Dean patted his arm. “Don’t pull something.”

“I’m good,” Sam said patting his stomach, “Professional grade stitches here,” he winched. “So, if you bring me some clothes we can get outta here. They cut mine up.”

Dean snorted. He had heard Sam loudly complaining as they were cutting off his blood soaked pants. “What, don’t like your replacement wardrobe?” he plucked at the hospital gown Sam was wearing.

It was Sam’s turn to snort. “Dude, it’s a little lacking in the back—and WAY too short.”

“Dunno, the nurses might enjoy the show…..” Dean laughed and patted Sam’s arm. “We’re gonna hang out here for the night, Sam.”

Sam rubbed his eyes and shook his head, like he was trying to be sure he was awake. “Seriously? What about the…”

“It’s covered,” Dean interrupted. “The Doc was royally pissed that you were trying to leave, so I had to promise we would stay overnight. She’s covering for us------“ he smirked again. “As long as WE behave.”

Sam looked unconvinced, but sighed and laid his head back on the pillow. “So, Dean….”

‘Yea?” Dean was distracted by trying to pull the recliner closer to the bed.

“What did you do?”

The recliner made a screeching sound across the linoleum and Dean winched, “Huh?”

“When you thought I was dead,” Sam whispered, toying with the hem of his blanket, “What did you do?”

Dean stopped pulling on the chair and reached out to still Sam’s hand, “Thought about redecorating… you know, putting in a Jacuzzi, a nice disco ball…….” Dean patted Sam’s hands, “Really class up the joint.”

Sam snorted and looked up to meet Dean’s eyes, “Right---seriously…”

Dean shrugged, “What? I knew you weren’t dead.”

“Right.”

“I knew,” and with that, Dean finished tugging the recliner into place and fell heavily into the chair.

Sam yawned, his eyelids clearly getting heavy. “Are you sure about staying?”

Dean propped his feet up on the bed. “Go to sleep………..Bitch”

There was a beat, and Dean thought for a moment that Sam had already fallen asleep. Then a whispered voice answered.

“Goodnight, Jerk.”


End file.
